


The Couch of Torment

by embroiderama



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Community: salt_burn_porn, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's his second year of college, and Jared's stuck spending Thanksgiving with his friend's family. Sleeping on the couch sucks, but his friend's really hot cousin might make it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Couch of Torment

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/profile)[**salt_burn_porn**](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/) for [](http://juice817.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://juice817.livejournal.com/)**juice817** 's prompt "that can't possibly be comfortable." I randomly decided to make Hilarie Burton into Jensen's cousin. Obviously, uh, she's not.

Jared squirmed around on the couch and winced when his head bumped into the hard edge of wood just under the surface of the under-padded arm. The couch wasn't nearly long enough for him to stretch out, and to make matters worse it had two big cushions instead of three, which meant that his butt was constantly getting wedged between the cushions and running into yet another rock-like wooden beam. Hilarie's grandma had been nice enough to feed him Thanksgiving dinner, and she gave him pillows and sheets enough blankets to keep him warm in the Arctic, but as big as the house was all of the beds had been claimed by actual family members and Jared was stuck with the couch in the living room.

Dinner had been delicious, and Hilarie's family had been really nice, but now that he was uncomfortable and awake in a house full of virtual strangers he was starting to wish he'd just stayed on campus and ate a couple of Hungry Man turkey dinners because then at least he'd have his own semi-comfortable dorm room bed to sleep on. He didn't know why his parents had decided that his sophomore year of college was the perfect time to take a Thanksgiving cruise; he hadn't even known there was such a thing as a Thanksgiving cruise until his mom had called to explain that he was going to be on his own for the holiday for the first time ever. But Hilarie was a good best friend, and as soon as he told her she stopped talking about how hot Professor Morgan was and called to check with her mom before inviting Jared to ride with her to her grandma's house.

He'd kind of wanted to climb under the table when Hilarie introduced him to her whole family, including her grandma and her 14 year-old sister and her really hot cousin, as her Gay Boyfriend, with audible capitals and everything. Lucky for him, they hadn't kicked him out or made Hilarie drive him back, and it's not like he hadn't been out of the closet _forever_ , but he tried to take it easy with strangers. Later, when Hilarie dragged him down to the basement to him bring up more bottles of soda, she explained that her dork-face older cousin Jenny had come out years ago and nobody cared anymore. He wasn't exactly sure how many cousins Hilarie had, beyond a couple of little kids and the hot guy with the jeans that fit really, really well, but he thought it was too bad that Jenny the dorky lesbian hadn't made it to Thanksgiving.

As Jared rolled over and tried to wedge himself into the couch better without cutting off the circulation to any vital parts of his body, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He hoped that it was Hilarie's grandma coming down to tell him that she suddenly remembered she had a queen size air mattress in the basement, but he wasn't that lucky. In the dim light of the vaguely bizarre potted rubber tree with Halloween-colored Christmas lights strung on it, Jared saw the hot cousin shuffle down from the landing. He was wearing sweats and a not-very-baggy t-shirt, and he was scratching idly at his stomach, pushing his shirt up high enough for Jared to get a glimpse of pale skin.

He had a feeling that it was creepy to watch the guy when he probably thought Jared was asleep, but he hadn't managed to catch his name in the middle of being introduced to a dozen or more family members. He knew that whatever he did was probably going to be the wrong choice but he finally just opened his mouth and said, "Hey, man."

"Whoa!" The guy put his hands up in front of him like he was being robbed, and his full, perfect lips fell open into an O shape that rendered Jared incapable of speech. Then he ruined the image by scrubbing his hands over his face. "Oh hey, Jared right?"

"Um," Jared thought for a moment. "Yeah." He felt weird talking while he was curled up on the couch so he sat up and leaned against his pillows, glad for the chance to stretch his legs. "Hi, sorry."

"What are you sorry for? I'm the one who stumbled into your bedroom in search of a bottle of water." He smiled sleepily and sat down on the love seat across from Jared's torture-sofa.

"Well, I guess I'm sorry 'cause I don't remember your name. I kind of suck at names until I get to really talk to people, you know?"

"It's cool. Since we're talking now, maybe you'll remember that my name's Jensen."

"Oh! Oh yeah, of course. Hi."

"Hi," Jensen said, smiling, and Jared was pretty sure he was laughing inside at how much of an awkward dork his cousin's "gay boyfriend" turned out to be. "You doing okay on that couch? I've slept on it before, and you're what, three or four inches taller than me? You can't possibly be comfortable."

"It's--" Jared didn't want to insult Jensen's grandma's couch but he sucked at lying. "Yeah, I'm kind of looking forward to going back to my dorm bed, and I never thought I'd say that."

Jensen laughed quietly, and the way his eyes crinkled up in the corners made Jared swallow hard, his throat dry. "So they haven't bought any better mattresses in the last couple of years, huh?"

"Huh? Oh, did you go to UT, too?"

"I sure did, graduated the year before last. I'm in grad school down in San Antonio now."

"Oh wow, that's where I'm from! I'd be there now except my parents went on this stupid cruise."

"That sucks." Jensen shrugged. "But it's cool Hillie brought you."

" _Hillie_?" Jared snorted, trying to contain his laughter. "She would kill me if I called her that!"

Jensen smirked. "We've been torturing each other since we were little. I only started calling her Hillie after she wouldn't stop calling me Jenny."

"J--" Jared froze, his heart pounding as he realized that dork-face lesbian Jenny was actually fucking gorgeous, totally not a lesbian Jensen. Not that it meant anything just because Jensen was gay, since he probably had some equally gorgeous boyfriend who wasn't nineteen years old and skinny with the weird, pointy face Jared saw when he looked in the mirror.

"So are you having a good time down there?"

Jared's mind raced, trying to figure out how Jensen could tell that he was half-hard underneath all the blankets balled up in his lap. "I--"

"I mean, I hope you're not letting Hillie hold you hostage because I'm surprised you didn't go spend Thanksgiving with your boyfriend. I mean, I didn't have any trouble finding guys even when I was a freshman with my big, dorky glasses and zero fashion sense. So a guy like you--" Jensen gestured at Jared like he was seeing something that seriously wasn't there.

"A guy like me? I don't, uh, I mean I _have_! I'm not a, you know--" Jared closed his eyes and wished for the couch of torment to swallow him whole. When he opened his eyes Jensen was watching him with a patient smile. "I'm not real great at dating. I get all nervous."

"I get that. I haven't been serious with anybody since I broke up with my old boyfriend in the middle of senior year so I don't really have any room to talk anyway."

"The guys back home must be slow or something."

Jensen smiled and ducked his head, rubbing at the hair on the back of his neck. "Come on, since we're both up. You like beer?"

"What kind of question is that? I didn't think there was any here though."

"Grandma doesn't like it, but my dad and my uncles hide some in the basement."

"Sweet." Jared took a deep breath and let it out, trying to get his dick to realize that nothing was going to happen, and when he pushed of the covers he thought the baggy t-shirt and flannel pajama pants he'd worn would cover it. Well, pretty much. He didn't have any slippers, and his feet were cold as soon as they hit the painted wooden stairs that led down into the basement.

The room was lit only by a couple of bare lightbulbs but there was more than enough to see Jensen as he bent over to dig around behind the cases of soda piled under the stairs. The shape of his ass was clear through his sweats, and his t-shirt rode up in back exposing his lower back, slim and firm and then just the start of the curve of--

Jensen turned around and stood up, two bottles in hand. Jared was sure Jensen had caught him staring and he blushed as he reached out for his beer.

"They're not exactly cold, but they're cool. Ish." Jensen twisted the top off of his beer and took a drink, exposing the delicate length of his throat as he swallowed. Then he looked at Jared. "You don't like this brand? I didn't think undergrads were too picky."

Jared looked down at his unopened beer and then back up at Jensen. His eyes were so green in the harsh light of the naked bulb overhead, and it washed him out but instead of making him look bad the way it would on a normal person, Jensen just looked more beautiful, revealing freckles on his arms, his nose. God, his ears. Jared knew it was hopeless, crushing so hard on Hilarie's cousin, but it wasn't his fault.

"Here," Jensen said, his voice low. He took the bottle out of Jared's hand, and Jared felt frozen as Jensen bent to put the bottles down on the floor. Then Jensen stood and reached up and suddenly his hand was cool on the back of Jared's neck, and his lips were warm against Jared's. Jared felt locked inside his big dorky body for a minute, standing unresisting as Jensen pulled him closer. When Jensen pulled back, his eyes wide and uncertain, Jared's panic slipped away and he met Jensen's lips again, slipping his tongue inside like he was chasing the taste of beer in Jensen's mouth.

Jared put his hands on Jensen's waist, pushed up the worn cotton of his shirt and felt the skin he'd glimpse earlier, the smooth muscle under the skin, the rhythm of Jensen's breath moving through his ribs and belly. Jared started to push his hands lower then paused and pulled back from Jensen's mouth. "Can I?" He asked, his voice rough and strange in his own ears.

"Yeah. Yes." Jensen dropped his hands from the back of Jared's head and slipped his now-warm hands past the low-slung drawstring waist of Jared's pajama pants. Jared froze, breathing hard against Jensen's neck as he struggled not to come right there from the touch of fingers ghosting over his skin. When he could focus past the throb of his own heartbeat, Jared reached down past the thick waistband of Jensen's sweats. The curve of Jensen's ass fit just right in the palms of his hands as his fingers brushed the top of Jensen's thighs, and Jensen pushed in closer, pressing the hard length of his cock into Jared's hip.

Jared kissed Jensen again. "Oh god, I want--"

"Fuck. Oh fuck, I gotta go upstairs."

Jared tugged his hands out of Jensen's pants and blinked hard. "Wha-what?"

"No, no." Jensen kept Jared from pulling away. "I want you in me, but we need stuff. I just--" Jensen kissed Jared and bit down on his lower lip, hard enough to send a shot of confused pain and pleasure down the length of Jared's body. "Be right back."

Jensen pulled away and darted up the stairs. He opened and closed the cellar door almost silently, but Jared couldn't help imagining Jensen running into some family member up stairs. Would he have to go back to his bedroom to stay? Would Jared be left shivering and hard down in the basement until he finally gave up and went to die of shame and stealthily jerk off on the couch of torment? Jared was imagining Jensen being caught by his grandma while he was carrying lube and condoms when the door above opened and Jensen said, "It's me," quiet and intense and full of promise.

As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs, Jensen crossed his arms and pulled off his shirt. His chest was slim and smooth and strong, and Jared had to reach out to touch, glancing his thumbs over Jensen's nipples just to watch him gasp. "Can I?" Jared asked, looking at the supplies in Jensen's hand.

"You better." Jensen handed over a little bottle of lube and a condom then grinned and shoved his sweats down. They pooled at his feet, but Jared couldn't take his eyes away from Jensen's cock, naked and beautiful and hard for _him_.

"Wait, what if one of your uncles decides he wants a beer in the middle of the night?"

"I locked it, don't worry. They all had enough earlier that they won't be up for hours." Jensen reached out and tugged on the front of Jared's shirt. "Now stop talking about my family and come on!"

Jared looked down, startled to realiz e he still had his clothes on. He pulled off his shirt with one hand and shoved his pants down with the other, and it was so awkward that it would've been faster to do one at a time, but Jared couldn't think that far ahead. He tore open the condom packet and rolled it on then slathered the cool, slick lube over his length with the lightest touch he could manage because he was _not_ going to come in his own hand with Jensen standing in front of him.

"C'mere," Jensen said. He tugged Jared over to where half a dozen big trash bags sat, and when Jared tested them with his foot he could tell they were full of something soft. "Old clothes for Goodwill."

Jensen crawled onto the makeshift bed, and Jared tumbled down to join him. He slipped as the plastic shifted over dense fabric, and Jensen plucked the bottle of lube from his hand. As Jared found his balance, Jensen fingered himself with a slicked-up hand. "Let me," Jared said, and he nudged Jensen's hand aside. He'd only done this with two other guys, and the first one was a fumble with hand lotion. He figured Jensen was probably used to guys who actually knew what they were doing, so Jared gathered all his confidence and pretended.

Jensen was on all fours, and when Jared touched his opening and then pushed a finger inside Jensen let out a shuddering breath and his neck relaxed, his chin dropping to his chest. Jared kept going, focusing because he wasn't going to mess this up, not when he had a chance with a guy like Jensen. When Jensen looked back, his face was flushed pink in the light from overhead. "It's good, come on."

"I just want to do this right."

"You're doing it right! Now do it for real, come on!"

Jared nodded hard. He knelt up behind Jensen, put one hand on Jensen's back to steady himself, and pushed in through the slick tightness. Jensen panted out, "Finally," then gasped when Jared pushed in harder. "Oh, yeah."

Jared's need and want felt like a runaway horse inside him, but he held himself back long enough to reach around Jensen's hips and take hold of his cock. He jacked Jensen off in time with his own thrusts, and the frantic rustle of the plastic bags underneath them made Jared think he'd be turned on by taking out the trash for the rest of his life. Jensen let out a whining kind of moan and shoved his hips back against Jared's for a few hard, pounding beats, and then he came, spurting over Jared's hand and onto the bag below him.

Jared wanted to celebrate, wanted to shout and crow his delight to the gray ceiling overhead that he'd managed to hold on long enough to get Jensen off first, but then he didn't care. He let that runaway horse go, racing through his heart and his lungs, his brain and his cock, and he came with his hips pushed in snug against Jensen's, his hands tight on Jensen's shoulders. He pulled out and had just enough presence of mind to get rid of the condom before tilting to the side and sliding down to spoon up behind Jensen, two limp bodies draped over their bed of bags.

Jared poked his nose into the sweaty hair and the back of Jensen's neck, and Jensen hooked his foot around Jared's ankle. "You know," Jared said quietly, "I think this is more comfortable than the couch." Jensen laughed, and Jared reached up to touch the eye crinkles he'd stared at earlier.

"Oh god, we're going to have to clean this up, but I don't want to move yet."

"Me either." Jared was pretty sure it was still the middle of the night, but even if it was almost morning he didn't care enough to move.

They were both quiet for a few minutes, just breathing together skin against skin. "You know what else," Jensen said after a while, his voice so quiet it was almost a whisper. "San Antonio isn't all that far from Austin."

Jared went still, holding his breath until he felt dizzy. "Not that far," he agreed, "if you don't mind a little drive."

"I love driving." Jensen tilted his head back against Jared's. "Especially when something good is waiting for me."

Jared didn't know what to say, didn't know how to respond to the idea of being the something good that would be enough to drawn Jensen away from his grad student life in San Antonio.

"Not that, um--" Jensen squirmed and turned around to face Jared. "Not that I mean you have to be waiting for me. You should be having fun."

Jared felt a swell of something in his chest, and he didn't know what it was but it kind of hurt in a way that made him want to pull Jensen in close and let it spread out of his own chest into Jensen's so that they could hurt just the same. Then he did pull Jensen close, and he rolled them so that he was sprawled on top of Jensen with their legs stretched out together, dangling past the edge of the bags. He kissed Jensen, light but lingering. "This is fun," he said, meaning it more surely than anything ever before. "This is the fun I want to be having. With you."

Jensen smiled then bent one knee and rolled them again--right off the edge of the bags and onto the cold gray floor. They laughed as they fell into another kiss, and Jared had the fleeting thought that he was going to owe Hilarie a really, really nice Christmas present. He had a really good feeling that Jensen would help him pick it out.


End file.
